


corps à baleines（6）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32
Summary: 预警：1.双性云云，嫁给比自己老的老国王，小马是国王的儿子。2.有强迫性行为。3.小妈剧情，有偷情变真爱，有出轨，NTR。





	corps à baleines（6）

崔始源的承诺很快就兑现了，没过两日大王子就骑马从马上摔了下来，摔断了两条腿，被老国王无情的剥夺了继承权。

金钟云跟着他丈夫一起去看望大王子的时候，正好看着崔始源混他丈夫的其他子嗣中，隔着人群冲他眨眼。他用扇子捂住了自己微微扬起的嘴角，和对方交换了一个心知肚明的眼神。

他的合法丈夫显然是恨铁不成钢，在寝殿了呆了片刻就嘟嘟囔囔的出去了。他老年突遭变故，又要重新选继承人，底下那几个孩子又是虎狼之势，心力交瘁的窝在书房里和大臣们开会。

金钟云好言好语的安慰完悲痛欲绝的大王子，转身回了自己的寝殿，没一会儿崔始源就跟着上来了，搂着他的腰亲他的耳朵。

“开心了？”他听见崔始源说。

“我有什么开心的？他能不能继承王位可和我没关系...”

崔始源笑眯眯的咬着他耳朵，将金钟云的耳朵尖嘬的有些发红。“怎么没关系。等他继承王位了就可以随心所欲，想怎么操你就操你...那我当然不能允许他这么做。”

“本来也没想着这么快动手的...可是，谁让他敢肖想你呢。”

“你说，还跟你无关么。”

他的小王后听到后眨了眨眼，声音压的极低。“可是，老国王也会肖想我呀...他会用手指操我，弄得我可疼了，还会让我含着冰冷的器具入睡...我整夜整夜都睡不好...”

“你什么时候杀了他呢？”

小王后果然是聪明的。崔始源轻笑了一声，手揽住金钟云的腰，伸进去在衣服里揉捏着他柔软的乳房，望着他的侧脸忍不住亲了亲。

“又想骗我嗯？”

“每晚他不都在你床上睡得像头死猪么...哪里来的力气操你？还是你自己饥渴的想念男人的阴茎了...夜晚不含着一根就睡不着？”

小王后被揉捏的身子泛起一阵又一阵潮红，被放在床上的时候，张开腿顺从的圈住了崔始源精壮的腰。他餍足的吞食着崔始源那根带给他快感的性器，将崔始源送进他体内的每一滴汁液都吸附下去，在体内开花结果。

温存过后金钟云靠在崔始源的胸膛，他盯着崔始源棱角分明的侧脸，只觉得再也没有人能好看过他。

只可惜这个人的心到底是什么样的，却是看不清了。崔始源是想自己做国王的，金钟云不用想也知道，韬光养晦的筹谋了多年，肯定是不会甘于人下的。

而他自己呢，只是想立足活下去罢了。

他的合法丈夫很快将他的三王子立为了继承人，而二王子因为涉嫌谋害王室成员，被贬为了庶民，随后在大街上被愤怒的大王子指派的人捅了个对穿。

三王子也不过是个二十出头的小年轻，好运突然降临到他身上，激动的成夜睡不好觉，满心期待着他的册封大典的到来。

大典很快就到来了，王宫内一片喜气洋洋。金钟云到的有些晚了，来的时候册封已经完成了，他丈夫已经体力不支回去休憩了。

三王子已经是正统的下一位国王继承人，正开心的和其他大臣喝着酒。看着金钟云来了来，请他入了坐，不过内心对这个比自己还要小的王后充满了鄙夷。

以色侍人的玩物罢了，哪里值得他费心。

金钟云倒也不介意这位未来掌权者溢于言表的轻视，他走的很慢，坐在柔软的榻上，有一口没一口喝着小酒。没喝两口就体力不支，脸上飞起两坨红晕，微微收紧了腿摩挲着。

“唔...不要..”他声音放的很轻，几乎没人能听见。宽大的裙摆下，那人舔着他的私处，将那里舔的发痒发烫后，用手指将他插出了水来。

崔始源是没有继承权上不了台面的私生子，是不能参加这种宴会的。本来他自己也不甚在意，可是他也不想让金钟云一个人去。

两个人说了半天，最后金钟云拗不过他，折中的将他藏进自己宽大的裙摆，躲在钢圈撑起的内衬里，成功的一起混进了宴会。

宴会着实没有他的小王后好玩，崔始源分开小王后修长的腿，剪开内里的丝袜内衬，将小王后兴奋起来的性器吮吸吞咽着。他的小王后湿的一塌糊涂，雌穴敏感的收缩着他插进去的手指，几乎就要被玩到高潮。

“会被..发现的啊...”金钟云用扇子遮挡住自己的脸，半倚着靠在座位上。望着交谈热烈的宾客们，压抑着自己的呻吟声。不远处三王子皱着眉头看着他，只觉得这位王后哪里看着都碍眼，于是放下杯子走了过来。

“虽然你是我父王明媒正娶来的正室，但是我劝你最好不要打什么歪主意在他身上。”

金钟云捏着裙摆，笑得有些天真无措。“您这是什么意思呢。”

“我不喜欢你，我希望你以后少出现在我面前。”小孩子还未掌权就趾高气扬的像是已经坐上了王位。“母后身子不适，还是早点回去休憩吧。”

这就是赶他走了，金钟云倒也识趣，笑着点了点头算是允了。他慢慢的站了起来，抚平了自己裙摆上的褶皱，装着柔弱顺从的样子回到了自己的寝殿。

门一关上裙摆就被掀开了，崔始源揽着金钟云的腰，咬着他的舌尖两人一起滚上了床。

“真是...我还没玩够呢就被赶回来了。”他佯装抱怨，手伸进金钟云的裙摆里，玩弄着小王后本就潮热的阴道口，将那里挑逗的光滑又敏感。

“人家讨厌我啊...当然要赶我走了才能享受自己的快乐时光。”小王后被摸的不断娇喘着，手指揽着崔始源硬挺的性器左右弹了两下。

“不过嘛..我们也有自己的快乐..”

崔始源将小王后的腿分开了，抵着雌穴口打着滑浅浅的插着，在金钟云皱着眉要他快一点的时候才一举顶进去，火热的性器一带进去就被牢牢的吸附住了，阴道口内层层的软肉一圈圈包裹吮吸着崔始源的性器，爽的他头皮有些发麻。

小王后的身子一直很极品，明明每天都被勤勤恳恳的浇灌着男人的精液，却永远紧致的如处子。崔始源每次都要使上力气，才能将性器插进去，不至于打着滑落出来。

小王后今天穿的是一套红色的裙子，更衬得他肤白如雪，像传说故事里魅人的精怪。偏偏他的眼神却总是显得十分清纯，仿佛即使在做着最背德的事情也显得十分无辜。

崔始源最爱他的眼睛，忍不住凑上去亲吻着金钟云翘起的眼睫毛。“三王子不过是个没站稳脚跟的毛头孩子罢了，不足为惧。”

“况且，人家可不是讨厌你...大概是喜欢你而不知道该怎么表达吧。”

金钟云笑了，不过没几分诚意，对崔始源的话也并不相信。“你以为，所有人都和你一样么，以上犯下，不合规矩的僭越...”

“也是...既然母后您都这么说了，那我不好好的贯彻落实下，倒是显得不合适了。”崔始源并未继续反驳他，他抱起金钟云，换了个姿势来插他的小王后。

金钟云被他突如其来的举动惹得惊呼了一声，连忙抱紧了崔始源的脖子。“唔...你这个..混蛋...”

“爽吗。”

“太深了...不行..”小王后委委屈屈的坐在崔始源的大腿上，打着颤一次又一次落在崔始源的性器上，像没有根的浮萍一样，被带着不断攀向高潮。

“宝贝说着不行，可是每次都吃的很开心呢...”崔始源咬着金钟云脖颈上的那层软肉，贪婪的感受着小王后甜美的体香。

最后将精液满满当当射进去的时候小王后睁大了眼瞪着他，有些不满，娇嗔的嘟囔着，不过并未说出别的话来。

他浑身散发着性事过后成熟而诱人的气息，而这点改变正是崔始源亲手造成的。这让崔始源很是满意，他抱着小王后洗漱完后温存了好一会儿才要离开。“放心，三王子蹦跶不了几天。”

“你需要我做什么嘛...”他的小王后趴在床边看他，修长的手指抵着下巴，显得优雅又迷人。

崔始源握着他的手亲了亲，“你什么都不用做，好好当你尊贵的王后就行。”

“我的宝贝儿。”


End file.
